Screw Karma
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: She always believed in karma. At least, until she saw his face.


**Screw Karma**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**Dedicated to: My dad who I just got into an argument with. See daddy? I can swear and I am **_**so **_**not too young to read and write romance stories. Of course, you're never going to read this so you'll never find out.**

* * *

I hurried my steps.

Doctors and nurses as well as a few medic nins seemed to glare at me when I walked down the hallway.

I looked up ahead and saw my sensei.

Kakashi gave me a soft stare and the mouth behind the navy mask seemed to have formed a straight line. He was waiting at the end of the hallway by the long staircase.

"Sakura," he called out my name. "...Naruto just left. I don't want the same thing happening to you too, okay? Control your emotions."

I didn't say anything but assured him with a smile and nod. Quickly, I made my way up the stairs and turned to my left where the Hokage stood.

The blond woman, too, didn't react.

I was about to go pass her and enter the room until she called out my name.

"Careful, Sakura. I don't want anything serious to happen. He's had a rough day what with Naruto's visit and everything and we don't want you to have a nervous breakdown. I want you to–

"Control my emotions, I know," I answered for her.

Finally, Tsunade smiled and said, "Go in. You have thirty minutes."

And so I did. I entered the small hospital room and shut the door on my way in.

It seemed that he had awaited for my arrival because when I came, there he was, sitting up against the headboard facing me. His cold emotionless face gave me shivers down my spine and formed goose bumps as I walked towards him.

Control my emotions. Control my emotions. Control my– I couldn't.

After all these years, the feelings bottled up inside wanted- needed- to burst out.

"You..." I silently say.

Karma, karma, karma. Don't swear. Bad karma. Bad, bad, bad.

I grab onto the collar of his shirt.

"You...are a horrible bastard! You jerk. How dare you just sit there and say _nothing_! You're such an asshole! How could you leave me– leave_ us _for some stupid, pathetic snake creep who has the eyes _and_ smile of a pedophile!"

He didn't say anything. His face didn't show that he was shocked at me saying all those things about him, but rather startled that I would say them to his face.

Karma, karma, I reminded myself. I believed in those things. The slightest bit of swearing could cause my day to turn upside down.

"YOU ARE A TERRIBLE PERSON."

I stop to take a deep breath.

"YOU LEFT ME ON A FREAKING BENCH IN MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND COME BACK–WHAT LIKE FIVE YEARS LATER?– AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAS CHANGED– "

Karma, don't swear, don't swear.

"–YOU JACKASS!" Damnit...oops. I mean, oh what the hell, he deserves this! Besides, one day's worth isn't going to bring me _that_ much bad luck. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I continued on with my curses for the next while. I wasn't even sure how much time had past by since I was too preoccupied with him. I sighed. That was enough for a day, right? No harm done...right?

Oh screw karma.

"I HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT YOU HAD A ROUGH DAY CAUSE NARUTO CAME OR WHATEVER."

"I hate the fact that you made Kakashi, Naruto... me miserable! I hate the fact that you care more about your stupid, stupid, freaking pathetic loser of a brother more than us!"

"I hate you, Sasuke. I hate you."

My grip on his collar loosened.

"I hate you, you pitiful jackass."

I could tell I was partly strangling him.

"I hate that you left us."

I knew I was repeating myself.

I completely let go of him.

"I hate that you thought you needed power by getting it from a freaking 50 year old snake."

His eyes were widened and I could finally see that he did have some sort of soul inside those dark pupils.

"I hate the fact that you tried to kill us when we attempted to bring you back."

I calmed down. A bit. Somewhat. A little.

"I hate the fact that I tried so hard...forcing myself to train until I couldn't even stand...just for you."

My pink hair was wet from the tears.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Haruno? Your time is up." I heard the voice say and so I back up from his bed.

I was no more than halfway to the door. I turn back and faced the pale boy–no, man– who was still gazing at me.

"I hate the fact that despite what I just said was all true, I still love you."

And so I get to the door and he is still staring at me.

There was a long pause.

I smile.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

Tch, control my emotions. Who says I can't control my emotions?

**XxXxX**

* * *

**Yeah, I believe in karma but I was really mad at my dad today so I needed to let out the anger. No biggie. But no matter what, I will not say the 'f' word. I just can't. I tried typing it out, but it was too hard.**

**Anyway, it'd cheer me up if you guys review. **


End file.
